1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an arrangement having modular power semiconductor modules and at least one capacitor, particularly suitable for use in local power supply devices. For this purpose, the arrangement is provided with a liquid cooling device and can be used as an inverter circuit in wind power installations, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modular power semiconductor modules and arrangements comprising them latter are known, by way of example from U.S. Pat. No. 7,190,070. The power semiconductor modules, which are called submodules therein, have a housing and load and auxiliary connections. The power semiconductor modules can be arranged next to one another on a cooling device and are connected by means of a connecting device to form an overall arrangement.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 7,835,151 discloses continuous-flow distribution modules and an arrangement comprising the latter. In this case, the continuous-flow distributor module has a housing, an inlet distributor, an outlet distributor and a multiplicity of continuous-flow cells as part of a cooling system. These cells may be in the form of open cells, configured to receive a power electronics switch. This produces a face that needs to be sealed between the continuous-flow distributor module and the power electronics switch.